1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boxes for displaying a product, and more particularly to a reinforced product display box especially for elongated items such as brooms, mops and the like.
2. Prior Art
Product display boxes are used by merchants and the like to hold and display products for sale. Often, the same boxes used by merchants to display the product are the boxes in which the manufacturer ships the product to the merchants. Shipping generally requires a complete and durable enclosure, and may further require internal supporting structures to protect the product from impacts. On the other hand, display requires a pleasing presentation, a good view of the product and access to the product allowing removal from the box. Combination shipping/display boxes may have flaps or panels which can be removed after shipment, tucked away or otherwise moved to expose the product for display.
Typically, the product is shipped in a square or rectangular box. The box has a top and/or front section that is removable to expose the product to consumers and to allow consumers to select product from the box for purchasing. Although the removal of a top or front section is helpful for viewing and access, it adversely affects the structural integrity of the box. For many types of products, detracting from the structural integrity of the box in this manner is not a problem because the box is rarely moved when positioned for product display, e.g., not until its supply of product is exhausted and the box can be discarded. After removal of a top or front panel, most types of display box are still adequate to contain the product to prevent product spillage.
When the box is used to display an number of larger or elongated items, such as brooms or mops, removal of a top or front panel can cause structural problems that detract from the display aspects of the box. The display box may partly collapse, thus presenting an unacceptable appearance. Product may lean or fall from the display/access openings provided in the display box. Such problems with the display box make the product less appealing to consumers, even if the product itself is not at all affected.
In a known prior art shipment and display box intended for shipping elongated items, the box is essentially rectangular in shape, defining a volume that is closed by flat panels on all six sides for shipment. To display the product to potential customers at its destination, the entire front face of the box is removed. The top of the box usually is also removable to facilitate removal of product from the box by lifting it upward and tilting it forward. The display structure that remains from the original closed rectangular shipping box has only a bottom, a back and two lateral sides. Although these panels are connected to one another along their abutting edges, the structure is flimsy due to the tendency of the relatively unsupported panels to bend and to hinge at their junctions. Such a box tends to lose its original rectangular shape, and can easily tilt and/or topple, spilling the product.
To deal with this problem, it is possible to retain a portion of the front panel bridging between the side panels, to better support the side panels at their front edges. This retained portion must be relatively large in order to provide any meaningful support. A narrow web of cardboard bridging between the side panels, for example, may resist tension but is free to flex and cannot resist compression, allowing the side panels to collapse inwardly toward one another.
A majority of the front portion can be retained on the box during product display and sale, better to retain the shape of the box. Usually, the top of the box and a limited portion of the front near the top are removed to allow removal of product from the box by lifting it mostly upwardly, over the top edge of the front panel. Occasionally, a lower section of the front is also removed to provide a better view of the product, for example for viewing the operative end of a broom or mop. This type of product display box is sturdier and less prone to toppling over than one having its front and top removed. However, the additional structural support clearly limits the access and display aspects of the box.
A drawback of a display box having a relatively large retained from piece is that in order to remove product from the box, it must be lifted up and over the top edge of the front piece. This is awkward and cumbersome, especially where the product is an elongated item such as a broom or mop. It is that much more difficult where the box is raised above the floor, e.g., on a shelf, or where the customer is short. Lifting the elongated item over the box carries the danger that the purchaser can lose control of the item and strike himself or herself, a nearby customer, child or infant, or nearby items of stock. Furthermore, other pieces of product can become engaged with one being lifted out, causing pieces to spill out of the box when attempting to remove one. Also, product viewing is inhibited by the front wall.
There is a need to resolve the conflicting needs for a box that remains sturdy when adapted for display, and that allows open viewing and good access, particularly a box for elongated items.